Another Bevin Play List
by Mantinas
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots/drabbles for Bevin.
1. Necessary Explanation

Necessary Explanation

Okay, here's the deal: I'm still working on Mr. Levin, this is just a major case of spring cleaning. I was originally tasked to write a oneshot/drabble for the entire album of HIM's new CD Screamworks-I got up to Disarm Me(With Your Lonliness), when inspiration started to waver and then I did one or two from other artists that I decided to combine them.

If you ask 'Why HIM?'-it's because their song "Love Said No" was an anthem for the pairing back in 07 or 08. Also, I've had good luck with their music before.(I know that makes me sound like a pompus ass).

Anyway, this one's important. I'm willing to take requests. Artists can be anyone, all I ask is that you realize that these aren't really songfics, so if you want it to have the lyrics, say 'songfic' in your review or PM.


	2. In Venere Veritas

In Venere Veritas

Ben was confused about Kevin. The hybrid had been the subject of many a nightmare where he jumps awake, chest heaving, heart pounding on his chest as if it were a locked door in hopes of escape.

But now the brute was acting all friendly towards him, almost like an older brother. And Ben found himself trying to warm up to that, even feeling guilty when he freaked out or expected Kevin to return to his old ways. But, whenever he elder touched him, talked to him, or even stare at him would bring up bad memories. Such as; a touch-A giant, red hand squeezing him, attempting to snuff him out. Talking-Ben flinches, expecting to hear anything the old Kevin would say. And staring…A giant Galvan eye along with two of the four Tetramand eyes.

Lost in his train of thought, the omnitrix wielder did not hear the sound of another's presence, thus, upon finding a familiar pale hand on his shoulder, he screamed, jumping out of his skin and out of the grasp of the Osmosian he was trying to come to terms with.

"Oh, Kevin!" Ben said, trying to downplay the whole thing. "I'm sorry, I was in deep thought."

"No worries, Tennyson." Kevin replied. "I should apologize. I should have expected that, considering…" The Osmosian let it drop, both knowing what was meant all too well. "I was actually going to talk to you about that, since we have time to."

"Gwen forced you." It sounded like a question, but both knew it was a statement.

Kevin sighed. Ben looked sympathetically towards the older teen. He knew full well what his Anodite cousin could do.

"I just want you to know that I won't hurt you intentionally, Ben." Kevin said, saying his first name for the first time in years, and looking said boy directly in the eyes when he did so. "I…I can't."

Intrigued, Ben pressed for more information. To which, he was given:

"After I escaped the Null Void I went to Bellwood."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you were there, Ben. You told me that once you brought up me staying with you the day we were friends. And I watched you."

The thought frightened Ben, Kevin knowing where he lived and spied on him. Ready to attack him whenever the time arose…

"Ben! Ben!"

Ben snapped out of it, supposing that his features mimicked what he was thinking. "I'm okay. Please, continue…"

"In the Null Void, I learned to control my powers and let all anger go. I was heading to your house at night, hoping to rekindle our friendship. It was back when you had that tree by your window. I climbed it and opened the window when I heard you screaming in your sleep about me." He looked so hurt and torn to Ben when he said that. "I closed the window and just watched."

I wanted to help you, to see that I'm not that kid anymore…But I got chicken each and every time….Until you caught me selling arms to the Forever Knights."

Ben was not sure how to take this. Kevin Levin, the freak who wanted him dead for something he did not do, was actually scared of something. Despite how childish he knew the thought was, it was a big step; finally knowing that Kevin was definitely human again.

"And Ben, the reason I won't hurt you, isn't because I've turned over a new leaf. But because I love you."

Silence had befallen the duo. Ben staring blankly at Kevin and Kevin with red tinted cheeks and arm scratching the back of his neck.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Ben asked. "How do I know you love me? How do I know this isn't a trap so that you can hurt me far worse than we did as children?"

These questions were asked with rapid desperation. He had to know if this was real. That Kevin was different from the eleven year old psychopath. Mostly to calm his nerves and fears, but also because it all made sense once he said it and his heart swelled.

"In venere veritas." Kevin said, quoting one of his mother's Latin quotes.

"What does that mean?"

"In love there is truth." Kevin said. "I know you don't feel the same, so trust me; I'm okay with us as just friends. And as such, you deserved to know the truth."

"Well, thank you, Kevin." Ben said, feeling a lot better talking with the brute; even though he just confessed that he loves him. "And no, I don't feel the same…But who knows what's down the road."

Kevin's mouth turned from a frown; despite the fact that he already knew the answer-to agape, to confusion.

"My heart beats rapidly when the thought of you enters my mind. In both good and bad ways. Also, I've been questioning my sexuality since Morningstar." Ben confessed, which was granted with Kevin pretending to vomit. "Oh come on…"

"He wanted you." Kevin dead-panned. "Which made him scum, especially since I knew he was up to no good."

"Okay, okay." Ben said, waving his hands in a let's change the subject matter. "I get it. But the point is, if I can get over our past, then maybe, just maybe..."

Smiling, Kevin released a breathe: "I can live with that."

* * *

><p>"Katherine Wheel" is going to continue this.(If you know the song, I'm sure you know why).<p> 


	3. Scared to Death

Scared to Death

Bodies entwined, becoming one. Thrusts and guttural noises a common occurrence between the two when they hook up. Ben exploded, coating both of their bodies in love, Kevin following behind, coating his lover's insides. Panting, they slowly ride their high together.

"I love you, Kevin." Ben said with such conviction, you could feel it radiating from those words and face.

"Love you, too." Kevin said, though Ben felt disappointed.

"What?" Kevin asked at the staring brunet.

"What's wrong, Kevin?" Ben asked.

"Nothing,"

"Then why can't I believe that you actually mean what you say?"

"Can't we talk about this later?"

Ben crossed his arms, glaring at the raven haired man. Kevin would normally chuckle at his pouting lover, but this time his alarms were working very well; blaring 'LAUGH AND HE'LL LEAVE! LAUGH AND HE'LL LEAVE!'. Which is not what he wants, so he decided to listen to them...This time. He does love Ben, but…

"Come on, Benji." Kevin tries to weasel out of the subject and cuddle the hero, but he squirms out of it a lot better than that attempt did for him. He was sunk.

"Okay, okay…" Kevin said dejectedly, allowing Ben to stop glaring at him. "It's about my past boyfriends; they didn't end so well and I got hurt really bad each time. I believed that they were the one-and they break up or cheat on me." He stares at the big screen facing the bed, never looking at Ben, but gauging his reaction in the monitor.

"The problem, Benji, is that I _do _love you…But I'm _scared _to fall _in love _with you."

Ben places a reassuring hand on Kevin's shoulder before turning the tables and cuddling up to him this time.

"It means a lot that you told me that, Kevin." Ben said, beginning to nod off. "You kept your exes a secret for so long…"

Kevin kissed his forehead, momentarily waking his lover.

"We'll work through it...Together."

Kevin smiled and fell asleep.


	4. Heartkiller

Heartkiller

Gwen stared at her cousin and best friend. She could see it; how they looked at each other thinking no one noticed. The touches that seemed friendly until you notice the frequency they happen.

It made her sick.

Right now they were looking past each other(but she knew they were actually looking at one another) and-she'd bet her Anodite powers-Kevin had a foot on one of Ben's.

"Alright," She said, placing her palms on top of the table. "I can't take it anymore!"

Both boys looked at her as if she grew a second head. Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of boys, she began her rant.

"I know what you guys are doing. You think no one notices, but they do. You're so _obvious_!"

"What…"

Gwen cut her cousin off with a glare for interrupting her pause for breath. After all, if one was to convey what needed to be said, one needed to mentally practice what to say; she was just organized enough to put the added touches for effect.

"You both can play dumb, but I know what those glances and touches are. And to be frank, it's sick. I know you both have history-even some details the both of you refuse to tell me-but that does not give you a pass at…At this!"

Kevin crossed his arms as he dead-panned: "I think it gives us more than a _pass_, Gwen."

She was expecting this.

"No, it doesn't. This is wrong and what about the team? We can't jeopardize our lives because something goes awry; which it _always _does! No hero, stuff."

"But Gwen," Kevin said again, noticing that Ben's head was hung low to the point that if it were any lower his neck would be absorbed into his lithe body. "We are heroes. A _team _of superheroes. We'd risk our butts if you got into any trouble."

"You're missing the point!" Gwen snapped, drawing the attention of everyone at Mr. Smoothy. "You two may go into some mushy, love struck mess-starring at each other when you're supposed to be focused on important alien activity!"

"Relax, Tennyson." He said, using an old nickname that was once only for Ben. "We'll be good."

Gwen groaned, her point obviously not getting across to the thick headed Osmosian.

"Gwen," Kevin said, sighing. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, and I'm sad that you don't agree with it. But Ben and I are happy…"

At the mention of his name, Ben quickly and quietly rose from his table, half-full smoothie left on the table as he turned the knob to Jetray, but instead got Big Chill. Shrugging, Ben spread his wings and flew off.

"Happy, huh?" Gwen said smugly.

Kevin shot her a glare that could unnerve Rath(the memory slipping into his mind, but he successfully resisted the urge to smirk.

"Before I go, I want to say this. We're happy; if you're not okay with this, then go to your grandpa and ask to join his team. Because we're big boys. We don't need anyone telling us what to do."

He stood up and walked towards the car, anger radiating from him in such waves. He got in, locking the doors when he saw her heading towards the car. He sped off, leaving her there all by herself-looking the fool.

Kevin used his plumber's badge to track Ben towards his house. Knocking on the door(something he had to agree to before Ben's parents allowed either to date) where Carl answered.

"Kevin," he said, confusion evident from voice and face. He became worried. "Where's Ben?"

"He's fine, well, physically…Emotionally…"

"What happened?" Carl asked, casting a suspicious look at the ruffian.

"Gwen confronted us because we weren't too discreet with the public displays of affection." Kevin sighed. "Ben took it pretty bad. I tracked him here with my badge-can I come in?"

Allowing him access since it was not his fault, Kevin thanked Carl as he ran up the stairs, eyes never leaving the badge's screen. The red dot flashed in his room; but upon entering the brunet was nowhere to be found. Dumbfounded, he stood and thought for a second when his ears picked up something above him. Taking his chances, Kevin found the pull-cord that lowered the door and step ladder.

Pulling it down, he ascended to find, in the maze of boxes and dust, a teary-eyed Ben. Kevin sat down to his right, placing an arm securely around his shoulders, drawing the younger close to him.

No words were spoken for what felt like hours as Ben's sobs subsided until only his breathing was irregular, but that, too, did fade and they were in an awkward silence. Ben was thankful for that, it allowed him to thing and organize his thoughts.

"Kev, we should break up." Ben whispered.

"What?" Kevin exclaimed. "Why?"

"Gwen's right, we're dis…"

"Don't say that!" Kevin snapped. "Gwen's book smart. She doesn't understand what we have, Ben. We're not disgusting."

"But what about missions? What if something happens to you? I…I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you."

Kevin was touched, no one ever cared about him that much before. Not even Gwen when they flirted.

"Ben, it's been proven by the Greeks that lovers can fight together." Kevin said reassuringly. Ben looked confused. "The Sacred Band of Thebes was an army that was made up of men and the boys they loved. They even beat the Spartans(1)."

Ben was surprised. Spartans were known for their military strength. To know that a group of gay men could defeat them was…Well, it killed the stereotype Hollywood shoved down their throats: Manly-men did not lose to 'sissy-boys'.

"Of course, they were wiped out by Alexander the Great's father, but shit happens, Ben." Kevin held Ben closer after seeing the hope die in his eyes. "The point is that they had each other's back. Yeah, they show boated, but neither one wanted the other dead."

We can make this work, Ben." Kevin finished. "Forget what other people say. So their hero's gay! There have been gay super heroes in comic books. Batman and Robin for crying out loud!"

"I'm gonna tell him you said that(2)." Ben teased, making Kevin smile. Ben was happy again.

"There," Kevin said, rubbing Ben's neat hair into a scruffy mess. "That's better."

Both boys laughed, holding each other close.

"Okay," Ben said, laughter dying down. "Sorry for being a doofus."

"Don't be," Kevin said, sobering up. "It's Gwen who should apologize, not you."

"Gwen," Ben sighed.

"She'll either apologize or join you grandpa's team." Kevin said. "After you left I told her that if she's not okay with us, she can leave."

Ben looked forlornly at the attic's floor. He did not like that Gwen could leave him. They've been inseparable since that summer when they were ten. Kevin placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. Sighing, Ben gave his boyfriend a slight smile.

"Come on," Kevin said, standing, offering a hand to Ben. "You look like you could use another smoothie."

Ben took the offered hand and stood up.

"And Ben," Kevin said as the descended the step ladder. "Don't worry about what anyone says, I'll take care of them."

Ben smiled softly. "Thanks, Kevin."


	5. Check Yes Juliet

Check Yes Juliet

Requested by Fabela.

The rain came pouring down in the night in a nice pitter-patter one would see in movies. Yet, in real-life you'd be crazy to set foot out in it, especially in Bellwood where anything could accompany the rain at any given moment. Yet the night wasn't alone with its streetlamps and rain. A lone figure was standing in the backyard of a house, staring up into the second story window.

His caged nightingale roosted, sleeping from fatigue after crying no doubt.

_Sitting at a red light, his fingers tapped to the beat of the drums blaring from his radio. Stupid town didn't know how to calibrate a fucking stop light! Three minutes and nothing but ghosts drove by in the opposite road._

_He spotted movement coming from his rearview mirror. A brown haired boy with toxic green eyes was walking down the sidewalk, backpack slung over one shoulder, a content smile gracing his thin lips. Kevin couldn't look away._

_Good thing too, because the next thing he knew, the boy was being tackled by some anorexic zombie and Jabba the Hutt. Granted, Kevin wasn't some chivalrous idiot, but he did believe in a fair fight. So, stepping out of the car, light red(still?) and helped._

Smirking despite the rain, he picked up a pebble, less likely to break the glass. Again, he would never consider himself a Romeo…But Ben meant everything to him now.

Tossing the small rock at the window he hoped it would be loud enough to wake him. After waiting a couple minutes he tossed another one. And then a third one. Ever so slowly the window opened and a smiling green eyed boy stared down at him.

_A month after that found them-again-at Mr. Smoothy's, Ben drinking a strange mixture of chives and seaweed with a hint of blueberries. After kicking Cash and J.T.'s cans, they became friends, but right now they were on their first date._

"Ben, come on." Kevin said, motioning his right arm in a 'come follow me' fashion.

"I can't; grounded."

"Ben," Kevin whispered. "Come on. You're a big boy. It's your life, live it how you want to."

Ben bit his bottom lip. His father was adamant about him not seeing Kevin anymore-even his mother rallied to his father's side. He never wanted to upset his parents, he was raised better…But this was too much. And for what? Kevin's gruff exterior?

Sighing, "One minute" he turned back inside his house, he wrote a letter and placed it on his bed to be found in the morning. He then returned to the window and began his descent down the trellis that helped raise the ivy in his mother's garden.

_Fifth date, Kevin led Ben towards his porch. Smiling, they embraced under the overhang before meeting in a kiss. Chaste, though they have gone so far as to add their tongues, they would never do it out in the open._

_**Bang!**__ Ben's front door slammed open revealing an irate Carl Tennyson who spouted nonsense about Kevin being a bad influence on Ben and that if he wanted a boyfriend why not pick someone who was going to go somewhere in life._

Touching the ground, Ben ran towards Kevin, embracing him once more, becoming soaked just like Kevin. Letting go, Kevin grabbed his left hand with his right and darted into the night down the road where he parked his car.

Starting the engine, they sped off into the night.


	6. Falling In Love

Okay, at my job we play the oldies station….A lot. And I've picked up a few that I really like. This and the next are my two favorites. Also, I was going to make Ben further along in Alzhiemer's, but I decided against it since he may not even recognize Kevin if he were and I just wanted a special moment between two lovers(and not make it desparingly angsty).

**Fragmented songfic!**

Hello-normal

_Hello-song_

Fallin' In Love-Hamilton, Joe Frank & Reynolds

Ben sat on the couch, eyes barely focused, deep in thoughts that barely stuck and easily forgotten. Sitting next to him was another older gentleman. He smiled. His 'husband' Kevin was staring out the window at the traffic that drove past Shady Oaks Assisted Living; probably reliving his time on the road in his charger-his baby-the love of his life whooping and hollering because he went airborne in his seat.

Granted, Kevin didn't look like he did back then. Receding hairline, his black hair now gray. And the laugh lines multiplied, showing age. Ben, however, cursed at the gray stripe his hair used to have, for it took over what was left of his hair. Wrinkly and a little malnourished-according to the nurses who wanted him heavier so that he'd be 'as healthy as Kevin'.

Frowning, he remembered last night. In their shared apartment(oh how the mighty have fallen, to own a mansion for so long only to go back to the days when Ben got out of high school and they decided it was time to live together) and Kevin threw a tantrum. They weren't as happy as they were before their adopted sons decided to haul their asses in here because they were too busy doing the family business to take care of their failing mental health.

He didn't blame them, he was just unlucky when it came to genetics and Kevin was here because the thought of separation from his partner was too much to bare in his twilight years.

But Kevin was still pissed, but Ben had a feeling that it was mostly his pride being bruised because he had to admit that he was old, his lover is in the beginning stages of Alzheimer's, and that their adoptive spawn couldn't take care of them. Admitting things weren't perfect was always hard for Kevin, but Ben knew that was because he had a rough life.

Just then the familiar opening chords popped on the radio. A gentle smile graced his lips as memories of night rides in Kevin's green and black Camero-and later Charger-the radio blaring oldies. Ben laughed when he was a teen, not thinking the image of two rowdy men hauling ass was badass when oldies were playing. But, with Kevin's love of reruns came his love for the golden oldies. And this song was-to both men-the best, for it played on the radio the night they were going to prom and the Camero got a flat. Undeterred, Kevin hopped out of the car, opened Ben's door, and led Ben in a slow dance under the moon.

_Baby, baby falling in love,_

_I'm falling in love again_

"Kevin," Ben said, a coy smile adorning his lips.

The irate geezer turned towards his partner, confused and a little worried as to why Ben was talking to him. He'd hate it if Ben slipped further into…Ben's hand was reaching out to his. He tilted his head to the side. Ben laughed.

"Care to dance?"

_Baby, baby falling in love,_

_I'm falling in love again_

"What brought this on, Benji?"

"Did you forget our prom night?" Ben asked, light chuckle evident in his voice. "I think someone's becoming forgetful, too."

Kevin merely smiled. Ben was trying to help him again. Sighing, he thought of the other residents they shared the house with. Most of them either lost their spouse or their spouse wasn't here with them…Taking Ben's hand he lifted them both out of their seats.

"Okay, Benji, but I lead."

Ben laid his head on Kevin's shoulder. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

_It seems like yesterday, you and I first loved this way_

_But now I know how love can grow with each and every day_

_As we lay at midnight's hour and feel loves hidden power_

_So strong and bold as life unfolds its mysteries to me_

With a smile on her face, Janet was holding the basket of napkins she had to fold for dinner when she spied the two dancing in the kitchen. Her smile grew tenfold and a single thought crossed her mind: 'Cute,'

But she was professional, she knew they might not like to hear her squeal of delight while they were in their little world.

Sitting down on a chair just outside the perimeter of their make-shift dance floor, she folded her napkins perfectly, her eyes never leaving them. She never saw Kevin look so happy.

_Baby, baby falling in love,_

_I'm falling in love again_

_Baby, baby falling in love,_

_I'm falling in love again_

Unfortunately, Angela, another Resident Aid, was not as professional. She outright gasped and said, quite loudly 'So cute!'. Janet shushed her and motioned for her to help with the napkins. Following orders, she sat beside Janet and folded the napkins.

Both were glad neither seemed to notice Angela's outburst.

_You and me for eternity, in love we'll always be_

_Young and free and that should be,_

_The way it's got to be_

Kevin knew they had an audience. But he wanted to stay where he was-and where he was sure Ben was. Out in the desert, moon shining down on them, so full and bright. Neither in any hurry, merely wanting to enjoy a slow dance together for the sake of just doing something together that was considered 'normal' since playing hero and school took up most of their time.

And Ben was there, eyes closed, head on Kevin, they were young and reckless, their wrinkled shells merely a dream for right now was reality…At least, that's what they both wanted to believe.

_Baby, baby falling in love,_

_I'm falling in love again_

_Baby, baby falling in love,_

_I'm falling in love again._


	7. Too Late To Turn Back Now

Too Late To Turn Back Now-Cornelius Bros. and Sister Rose.

Kevin's mother told Kevin to beware a few things in life. The first was love, for it would break his heart and leave him in misery. He listened to her on that one, for she always seemed really sad when his dad was gone.

And then she found another man and he hurt Kevin, making him leave his own home, breaking his heart and making him miserable-all the things his mom warned him about.

And then he met Ben Tennyson…

The young boy was loud and obnoxious, but he looked past his freakiness and befriended him. It was his overflowing of power that wanted to kill him, but-looking back-he had little doubt that if Max said no to him joining their little group, he would have followed him anyway.

Which leads them to know. Older, but not more mature, he found himself staring into the mirror, examining himself harder than usual. He couldn't find anything different with him now that he realized the obvious.

Against his best efforts and mother's warnings, he was falling in love…With Benji…A boy. Yes, he flirted with his cousin, but it was more of a way in and appear as if he were no threat to Ben-not like he was while sober from power-but he knew Ben would pester him if he didn't talk to Gwen and also if he didn't reciprocate her feelings. Was it his fault she was obviously crushing on him? No, but he didn't want to destroy his chances of friendship again.

In fact, if he thought back on it, Ben was almost every thought he had while in the Null void. And it was all he thought of when he escaped.

The happiest day in his new life was when Ben showed up on the train tracks during a deal. And he plummeted from there…Into denial AS WELL as love.

Which leads us to right now. Kevin and Ben are, as you can see, sitting in his Camero bored out of their minds as Gwen and Julie shop inside some store they screamed they had to go into.

"So," Ben said-and yes, I shall do commentary since I know it annoys you. "Why don't you ask Gwen out?"

"Butt out of it Tennyson."

"Come on, Kev. You like her…"

"Who said I like her." He spat, eyes widening in shock at his slip.

"Well, you flirt with her enough." Ben said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's too late to turn back now,"(1) He whispered, head bowed, he could never fully lie to Ben...What, I can read lips.

"What was that?"

"Ben…I believe…I believe…I believe that I'm falling in love…With you."(1.2)

No physical change to Ben. Not noticing, Kevin powered through his explanation on how his mother told him to never fall in love with anyone and that he fell for him, unknowingly, back then, and that he can't sleep at night, he wants to hold him tight(1.3), and on and on until Ben shuts him up with a kiss.

"Kevin…" Ben pants-Wow, Kevin's _that _good? "I believe…I believe…I believe I'm falling in love…with you, too."(1.4)

Forgetting about the girls, Kevin sped off into the sunset, an arm on the steering wheel, the other around Ben's shoulders. So much he wanted to do to make it up to poor Ben.

(X)(X)(X)

Minutes later Julie and Gwen walk out of the store carrying tons of bags.

"Um, Gwen, where are the guys?"

Gwen's response in a loud, frustrated groan.

1-1.4) Neat way to incorporate the lyrics, no? XD


	8. Kevin The Magic Car

Mantinas-Basically, Tomas told me to write a songfic using this song. He and I agree that the first thing that pops into our heads is suicide when we listen to this song. _**BUT **_because Mew is an ambiguous, artistic group, meanings can be interpreted in MANY different ways. This is just OUR way of seeing it.

Also, I don't condone suicide. It's pointless-with or without the threat of an afterlife filled with damnation or not-you're wasting your talent and life(though I do admit that you are free to do as you please). I recommend a councilor if you're feeling suicidal…'Cause there's usually always another way out(which means if you've studied LeVay, it almost cancels out his rule of thumb).

**Things written in brackets () are Gwen's thoughts on Ben/Kevin memories brimming out at that time as she remembers the events of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Original Lyrics) Silas The Magic Car(For the story) Kevin The Magic Car-Original by Mew. I merely changed the names in the Lyrics. XD**

Gwen stood on the porch of Kevin's apartment, right hand on the banister, left on the pillar that served as an entry way onto said porch. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

She never thought that it would end like this. Yet it seemed to fit once all the pieces were stacked together. Such a shame, really. But what could she do?

Her mind going blank, her Anodite instincts seemed to kick into overdrive. Her eyes glowing, she opened her mouth.

_I wanted you to be at home._

_I wanted you to be at home._

_Could you foresee a day you might not play?_

Their faces danced before her eyes. Only then did she see all that she and everyone else missed.

_I wanted you to be at home._

_I wanted you to be at home._

_Could you foresee a day you might not play?_

_I wanted you to be at home-_

It had started after Agregor's defeat and Kevin reverted back to normal. Ben started hanging out with him more and more, ignoring Julie. Kevin did the same to her. It was like their whole relationship went back to square one and no one knew why, or, the two males weren't talking to anyone but each other, giving vague hints to others.

Bascially, after Agregor, there was no one left to fight. Vilgax vowed never to return and everything else was in hiding since word spread.

_Kevin and Ben, they got tired_

_And they'll call you once a week._

'_Cause it's strange here,_

_No dark career_

Yes, no hero business to contend to and they were bored, but so were the girls! Here was their chance to have a normal life and they wanted nothing to do with their girlfriends!

Perhaps it was selfish, after all, Kevin went through major trauma for the second time in his life and it was because of Ben. She did think it was their way of coping and going back to the less-than shaky terrain they were on before the incident. But still, she was his girlfriend, didn't that count for something?

_They all say they long_

_To reach their sorrow now_

_That's gone_

She kept singing, her eyes never changing back to their green, instead they stayed pink, images of the past and memories she dug up while investigating the apartment earlier flashed before her eyes. And why the singing? She'd have to ask Verdona when it was over. If it ever stopped.

_I wanted you to be at home._

_I wanted you to be at home._

_Could you foresee a day you might not play?_

_I wanted you to be at home._

_I wanted you to be at home._

_Could you foresee a day you might not play?_

And then Kevin and Gwen broke up. As did Ben and Julie. In secret, or her aunt and uncle gave into Ben and told no one the details of where he was moving(But they didn't know all of it if they did). Kevin seemed to move overnight, no one knew or thought anything of it.

Until one day Gwen, her parents, Ben's parent's, Grandpa Max, and Julie received an invitation and an address from Kevin and Ben.

_They took us in to see their new apartment._

_Thinking we're slow and that our love is mean_

Once Ben opened the door they were greeted with a decent, well kept, well lit apartment. Kevin was in the kitchen finishing up diner while Ben, smiling a genuine smile at them since his forced retirement from hero business(several months ago), entertained them with how his life has been and asking them how there's was in turn.

Kevin came in, wiping his hands with a dish rag and placed his right hand on Ben's shoulder, smiling down at Ben. The guests knew something was up then.

"Guys, the reason Kevin and I are living together is because…We're dating."

Ben smiled so brightly, so vividly and Kevin beamed, too, though not as bright.(It was because this was their last shot at having it all without having _IT _all and it mattered a lot to Ben, which meant it mattered to Kevin, but he knew it wouldn't end well-street rat intuition was good that way)

Everyone gasped, disgusted, upset, Sandra tried to take Ben away from Kevin. People left.

_We'll leave the green, green_

Gwen and everyone heard Ben's sobs and did nothing.

"What do we do now?" Ben sobbed.

Kevin whispered something, even the memories didn't amplify what was said. Only the one line her and Julie heard Kevin say:

'_**Cause maybe we'll get out somehow**_

Oh great, she sang what Kevin said in _Kevin's voice_!

_No-one thought of it_

_We didn't know_

She looked back in the house where they laid, wrapped in each other's arms in a pool of their own blood. A tear slipped once again from her eye.

_We'd seen their last show_

Here's where the memories really piled up instead of interjecting here and there. They came rapidly before her eyes, yet seemed to last as long as her own. Ben hung out with Kevin because he felt responsible, they talked, leaning on one another because Kevin already forgave and forgot, and when it came down to it, they discovered what was right between their faces-they enjoyed each other's company more than Gwen or Julie's. Yet they kept leading them on because they thought once their reconciliation phase was over their heads would clear and they'd see it was just friendly.

_Kevin and Ben, they got tired_

_And they'll call you once a week_

It didn't…But they still relied on each other since life was so boring without alien butt to kick!

'_Cause it's strange here_

_No dark career_

Ben kissed Kevin first. Kevin reciprocated. And from there the veil was lifted. No sex, that was later, but right then was the heated first kiss of a budding love of two that clung to each other and wanted to try a normal life.

That was when they broke up with Gwen and Julie and moved just outside of Bellwood. Ben told his parents he was ready, he had an apartment and they agreed. They never knew about Kevin.

All that was left was the family and friends to support them…So much for that.

_They all say they long_

_To reach their sorrow now_

_That's gone_

From there, they truly realized that normal wasn't for them. Plumber activity was at an all time low(basically, it shut down again), they didn't need them. Ben and Kevin tried to be my themselves. Julie, in a huff, outted them. The Garage Kevin worked in before wouldn't hire a fag and Ben, with his history of being a 'menace' could find nothing either-though well funded, it wasn't enough.

_And you-no dark career_

Ben cried the day it was brought up. Both thought the same thing-Ben back when his plan back fired. But Kevin was the only one brave enough to say it out loud.

_They all say they long_

_To reach their sorrow now_

_That's gone_

Kevin took out his Swiss Army Knife and cut Ben's willing-though shaky wrists first. Quick and nearly painless. He then quickly did himself too. Sitting at the table, they clasped hands, staring intently into each other's eyes.

Neither was deeply religious, but each seemed to make a silent vow that if there was something after-they would never be separated.

Tilting to the side, they fell on the floor, but before passing out they entwined their arms around each other and passed out.

_And you-no dark career_

Gwen finally accepted facts and felt bad about what she had done. She wished to make it up to them. But she was surprised when she opened the door just by tapping on it…

_They all say they long_

_To reach their sorrow now_

_That's gone_

And that's how she found them on the floor, checking for residual memories she discovered what went on with her ex and cousin. She barely remembers how she left the scene of their twisted escape until she leaned against the banister(after she puked).

In a calm anguish she dialed the numbers and, despite the fact that the power that made her sing before throbbed in her head, she managed to ignore it long enough to talk instead of sing on the phone. And after a while cars pulled up, doors opened, and people stepped out. Hoping this would work she made hand signs.

Every last sorrow filled eye turned pink.

_And you_

It was sung with such self loathing and accusation before turning into sorrowful understanding

_No dark career_

Seemed to be whispered before they belted out:

_They all say they long to reach their sorrow now that's gone._


	9. Porn Star Dancin'

Sorry guys, I was on vacation from August 1st till the 11th. I wanted to post chapter five of Imaginary and this before then but the little details stopped me. But I'm back and gonna try and work on all of these stories(even one Bevin I'm working on with Satanic Magnus-my cousin).

Porn Star Dancin'-My Darkest Days

Requested by:

(x)(x)(x)

Kevin slid out from under the fire red Camero he was working on, wiping his hands of the grease with an old rag and pocketed it once more. Already forty-five minutes over he cursed whatever phenomenon that made more people break their cars on his special days. And today was really special.

It was his and Ben's one month anniversary. No, they weren't married, but they were as close to it as two men could be in their state. Clocking out and locking up the garage, he hopped into his Charger and sped off, hoping that he wouldn't be faced with the typical pissed off girlfriend routine. Not that Ben was girly…But if he was…

Kevin blamed Gwen.

She loves torturing him! And with their bond as inseparable cousins…He could be doomed…

He pulled into their-used to be just his-drive way. Turning off the ignition, he got out of his prized car, and headed inside their apartment. Too stuck in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the apartment was dark inside, thus, he was surprised that he had to hunt for the switch against the wall of the kitchen. Looking around, his eyes noticed something red on the floor. Expecting the worse, he sighed when he noticed it was not blood, but rose petals on the ground. A whole pile to be exact, spelling out:

**In The Bedroom, Kevy**

And then a sprinkling of petals that lead into the bedroom. Following it, he heard the start of some song he vaguely knew the name of when he opened the door he saw Albedo in nothing but a black thong, purple pimp hat, and a feather boa strut towards him, a huge smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Relax, Kevy," He grabbed Kevin by the hand and dragged him towards the bed and forced him to sit down. "Enjoy the show." He said, cryptically, right hand on his shoulder and he pushed a button with his left hand.

Automatic doors opened from the ceiling and a golden pole came down. This would surprise a normal person. But, luckily, Kevin isn't normal. Being a coinsure of alien tech he knew they were Galvan Hatches used by beings with powerful enemies; it used dimensional technology mostly, which came in handy-they didn't have an attic. But what surprised him was who was twirling down the pole firefighter style. It could have been vulcanus and he wouldn't have been as surprised as seeing his boyfriend, Ben, in his usual clothes, on a stripper pole!

"Hey, Kevin." Ben purred.

Still stunned, he barely heard Albedo push another button and the song changed. Ben did a sultry twirl around the pole before strutting towards Kevin, his hands on his jacket, rolling the fabric against the fabric of his shirt until he was a couple feet away from the raven and boom!

_Kylie won't kiss my friend, Cassandra,_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend Miranda,_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

Ben threw his arms out, peeling the jacket back revealing his tight, black shirt. Discarding it easily on the floor. He started teasing Kevin with little shirt lifts, exposing taught stomach, his tan hands dancing against the slightly pale flesh.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from the bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage_

_And that shit just gets old_

Ben turned away from Kevin and lifted his shirt again, revealing a black thong. Now, Albedo in a thong is kinda hot…But mostly scary. But Ben…Oh god, Christmas came early! From Albedo's audible chuckles, he obviously did not suppress the Homer Simpson moan of "Mmmm…Thong….".

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

Ben turned around, hand on his hip. His back against the pole

_The dollar decides how far you can go~o._

Ben dips his body down(the hand on his hip gone), his right hand grasping the golden pole. He then lifted up, his hips thrust outwards, his back arched, head against it, eyes closed, looking like he was in ecstasy.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's porn star dancin'_

Ben struts pretending to take off his shirt. Nipples exposed, Kevin notices that Ben's torso is covered in oil, making him appear to have an olive complexion. Quickly the shirt falls like the curtain on a stage. Both hear the whimper-Kevin thinks Ben's eyes look even more toxic with the darker skin tone.

Ben grabs the pole and lifts a leg for leverage as he twirls around it.

"Come on, Benji." Kevin whines, finally finding his voice.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

Smirking, Ben tosses the shirt to the floor.

_She drops her dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_Porn star dancin'_

Ben climbed up the pole and bent his legs up over his torso, before wrapping them around it and sliding down, head first, to the ground, ending on his side, his left hand holding his head up, giving a prowling, come hither, feline aura.

Albedo strutted like a proud peacock towards Ben who rolls onto his back. Playful touches and lustful gazes only turn Kevin on more than repulse him. Before he knows it-in fact he never saw it-they're standing up and both are clad in only a black thong(and in Albedo's case; the hat and boa) and they're making out.

_Your body's lightin' up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing harder to do_

They're dancing, teasing touches and almost kisses as they share the pole. Moving as if the pole were their lover, their master, showering him with love.

The rest of the song, as well as whatever routine they had, was stopped short by a loud thud. Silence pervades the room for a second while Ben and Albedo comprehend what's going on.

Kevin has Ben pinned to the wall off to the right of their pole on the wall behind it. Ben's stomach is pressing hard against the wall, his back against Kevin's well toned, exposed chest.

"Explain," Kevin bites out, suppressing the urge to take Ben.

"Gwen said couples celebrate one month anniversaries. I didn't know how and I really wanted it to be special so I asked Albedo how and he taught me some moves."

Kevin wanted to stop him after Gwen, but didn't want to unnerve him. Instead he asked another question:

"What's he still doing here?"

"Well," Albedo said in a sultry voice, strutting towards the couple with a sultry sway to his step. "I _am_ Ben." He places his right hand on Kevin's shoulder. "We share interests, you know…"

He trailed off but Kevin could read his red eyes like an open book. Taking the initiative from Kevin easing the pressure off his body, Ben turned around and hugged Kevin tight against him.

"Happy First Month Anniversary, Kevy." Ben said.

"And to many more." And Albedo pushed a button.

(1)

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's porn star dancin'_

1) I swear, under normal circumstances I would have continued. But I thought having a lemon would be tooooo much for this. But I swear, 'Imaginary' will have lemons(one you'll love and one that'll force me into hiding).


	10. Militairy Fairy

Military Fairy

Mantinas-Isn't a songfic, but I love this sketch. ALSO! LET ME DERAIL YOU ON YOUR THOUGHT! _**I WILL NOT**_ TOUCH **THE LUMBERJACK SONG!** Not gonna do it! Not to Kevin or poor Ben…Or Mike…Maybe Manny(Bastard deserves to be dropped down a few pegs…)But no! NO! DO NOT ASK!

This was written before my vacation and finished today. It mostly means I did several revisions and a long hiatus. XD

(X)(X)(X)

Max Tennyson steps up to the microphone and in a dignified voice, unnecessarily shouts into the device.

"Right. Now let's see something decent and military; some precision drilling!"

The camera is then focusing on soldiers in two lines of four, standing with feet apart, yet straight. In the front stood from left to right; Ben, Kevin, Manny, and Pierce. In the back was Alan, Mike, Cooper, and Hanangue.

Off to the side, out of the camera's view in order to spare him the jeers he swears he'll receive comes the raspy voice of Vilgax.

"Squad! Camp it...UP!"

The squad clicks their shoes together before they start marching forward. Together they chant: "Oooh get her!" stepping with each word.

"Whoops!" They jumped, turning themselves to the right, where, upon landing, they put their left wrist on their hip, and held their right arm out, wrists limp.

"I've got your number ducky. You couldn't afford me, dear." At this they placed their right hands on their right shoulders. "Two three." They face forward towards the crowd.

"I'd scratch your eyes out." The three to the left of Ben and Alan make claws wich ultimately land on their shoulders, Ben and Alan place their right fist on their hips. Will Harangue has to move over a little least he scratch poor Cooper's cheek. They commence with the can-can.

"Don't come the brigadier bit with us, dear. We all know where you've been," They stop and salute. "You military," They make a ballet move, tilting their torsos out towards the crowd, hands making an arch above their heads. "Fairy,"

With that they turn away from the crowd and cameras and march, chanting numbers, all the while snapping their fingers like prissy women.

"Whoops!" They make the same pose as last time, only facing the left. "Don't look now girls, the major's just minced in with the dolly colour sergeant."

They face forward at their starting point. Vilgax then says: Two three.

"Oooh!" The soldiers crouch slightly, wrapping their arm around their waist or touching their biceps.

They then stand perfectly straight as they did before their ridiculous performance.

"Right, right, that's enough." Max said, standing before them. "And a bit suspect I think."


	11. Quiet

OK, I was supposed to start on songfics from songs I've heard over vacation, but I heard this recently and it brought to mind(though I don't know why) a post apocalyptic world where Kevin and Ben have to remain silent in order to survive.

**Also…I'd just like to say that you can request ANY song. It doesn't have to be fluffy or lovey-dovey, it could be like Rammstien's Mien Tiel…I'll even suffer through Judas by Gaga if you want me to. I'm not saying I'm running out of ideas already, just encouraging you guys to request songs if you'd like. Believe me, I have a long list for this thing. XD**

(X)(X)(X)(X)

Quiet(By Lights, but this isn't what someone should think of when you hear the song XD)

To say that either Ben or Kevin were surprised that they lost their recent battle would be an understatement. Figuratively and literally they were speechless-though that had more to do with staying alive than anything else. The Marlocks(1), bipedal aliens with human features, sharp claws, haunch legs, yet each one had a canine-like head on their shoulders and had machines attached to their sightless eyes used to pick up sounds miles away that differentiated vocal patterns to the extent that if they made a peep, thousands of them would descend upon them, the last of the Plumbers. Of course, the only reason they could move without running into anything was the use of clicking noises that bounced off of objects and hit their sensitive ears, alerting them if something is too close, no mental images like in the movies.

How'd they'd escape was tragic, though accidental. In the end, several Marlock soldiers pounced on Gwen, rending her limb-from-limb, distracting them. Max and the Plumber's Kids were blasting them with ray guns and anti-matter pistols when Manny got angry and slammed his fists down on the ground, splitting the floor.

Unfortunately, Ben and Kevin were standing dumbstruck in the vicinity when the floor gave way. The only reason they were still alive was Kevin absorbing the concrete and wrapping himself around a screaming Ben. Kevin couldn't blame Ben for not thinking of the Omnitrix with its record of trustworthiness.

Waking up hours later, Kevin broke their way out and ran through the wall. The Marlocks were busy during the day, hardly anyone remained, a child was crying because he couldn't take it anymore. He was snatched up…And what happened afterwards haunts the both of them.

Ben, always in hero mode, wanted it to stop, but Kevin stopped him with an arm and a finger against his lips. Ben wanted to argue, but Kevin cupped a hand over his mouth. Kevin couldn't blame him for that, either. It was horrible. Like thieves in the night, they walked away.

Which found them here, in the woods a few miles out of Bellwood, their bare feet soaking in the creek. They haven't said a word since their defeat, instead relying on nonverbal gestures to convey what they wanted.

So far they haven't come across the Marlocks after that. But Kevin knew, without even looking, that Ben felt bad about what happened. Keeping his head straight ahead, he sighed as gently as he could then turned to Ben, catching his breath as the rising sun and leaves played across the younger's body. Yeah, it was selfish forcing Ben from being a hero, but could you blame him? For the longest time Ben was all he had; a friend, enemy, reason to go out in public, the reason he was on the right path. Kevin owed him a lot, even if the hero didn't agree, so perhaps he can be like that foolish hermit who keeps the world's salvation alive so that he can bring peace back from the chaos.

He would laugh, this wasn't a movie, it was real life and that made it worse because the hero usually had help. Who would help Ben against the Marlocks? Everyone is most likely dead and the role he assigned himself usually ends abruptly.

Ben taps his shoulder and indicates with his ring and pointer fingers that they should walk on. Kevin stands up and moves downstream, never once getting out of the water, hoping it would throw off their scent.

To say that Kevin loved Ben would be an overstatement, though perhaps more on the money than he'd ever care to admit. Yes, he loved Gwen, but his first would always be the young hero he was leading into the unknown. But his mind never fell in that spot. Instead it said what it had always said once he joined the Tennyson team: I'd do anything for him.

An hour later they found themselves in another town. Just like Bellwood it was deserted. After fifteen minutes their stomachs grumbled. Curling in on themselves they hoped to muffle the sound. Finding an unlocked bakery they gorged on anything edible and silently drank from the bottled water.

Coming out of the bakery, however, was eventful. Ben became acquainted with a fist. And the owner of the fist became acquainted with Kevin's face as he held him up by the collar of his white dress shirt.

"Put me down, you asshole!" Will Harangue shouted. "It's his fault we're like this! His fault that the whole world is fucked up!"

Kevin pulled his arm back, ready to pound the parasite that got under their skin for so long, but a hand stopped him. Looking behind him his face relaxed as Ben's solemn face shook his head 'no'.

Kevin dropped him like one would a bag of trash. With an 'oof', he landed on his ass cursing the two teens as they walked away.

"Yeah, that's right, go on! The Marlocks will…AAAHHH!"

Despite the desolate appearance, two Marlocks seemed to have remained. His screaming didn't stop, they never looked back, but when the screams became muffled, Ben looked…And wished he hadn't…He was feeling very ill. Which only became worse as the severed head of Will Harangue sailed over their shoulders and landed right at Ben's feet; a purple, viscous liquid ringing around his lips and oozing out of the neck.

Ben stepped over it, feigning stoicism, but Kevin knew, even if he wasn't looking at him, that it bothered him.

It then struck Kevin; they were alone. And if there were any survivors, chances would be slim on them joining up with Ben, after all, many people may feel the way Will did. Also…They snore. Together they sound like an army of chainsaws…But alone…They may be able to cover it alone. They couldn't stay up forever. He knew they could go it alone and meet up later with an army of survivors…But there was no guarantee of that happening either. Anyway you sliced it, it was grim and the positive stuff was more like holding onto a burning rope; it'll keep you up, but it'll hurt a lot worse when it finally snaps.

Kevin grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him towards his chest, confused eyes look into black granite. Kevin's lips connect to Ben's a little longer than a chaste kiss and pointed with his finger to move it. Ben seemed to be in a daze but was still able to tilt his head in confusion.

Kevin pointed, jabbing his finger in the direction they were heading. Ben didn't move. Kevin pushed him and he began walking.

Kevin watched Ben stumble a little, taking in what he could before turning around and screaming "Hey, losers! You missed one!"

"_Keeeeevvvviiiinnnnnn…._" One screeched, their vocal machine matching his vocal patterns.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

They growled and charged. With Kevin gone their mission would be over and then they could start on the next step; mining. Instinct made Kevin absorb the concrete and his fist connect with one of their elongated snouts. Hurting it but not killing it. The other one swiped at him, Kevin closed his eyes, accepting what he's going to do when he was shoved out of the way. Kevin hit the pavement and Ben landed beside him a moment later, his right side ripped off.

"Why?" Kevin choked.

"Love you, too…" Ben wheezed before going silent.

Kevin felt something on his cheek, a foot…Then everything went dark.

(X)(X)(X)(X)

1)In my head I mostly saw the head of that demon dog from Hellboy1, but you can think of them however you want. Also, I like them, but I'm never using them again-the Jerry/Marry Sues!(If you wish to use them ask and site me!) There names come from two H.G. Wells characters, care to guess?


	12. Leave Out All The Rest

Requested by ZaneShadow

Leave Out All The Rest-Linkin Park

(X)(X)(X)

It was a cloudy day when Kevin called Ben, asking if he'd like to go to Mr. Smoothy's. Being the smoothie addict he is, Ben agreed. Hopping into his car he drove off like a bat out of hell.

After he ordered his smoothie, garlic and chive with a hint of mint, and sat down at a table, Kevin appeared. Now, considering that he's considered the idiot of the trio, it would surprise the outsider to know that he could tell something was up. Kevin seemed normal, but it almost seemed forced, like rusty, steal reinforcements were keeping him from slouching over.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

A pregnant silence came over the pair allowing Ben to take in the situation. Kevin's face looked down, but being Kevin, it was almost hard to discern from his stoic demeanor. But secretly Ben watched Kevin to even the field-only fair since he's the only one who knew his tell-that he could.

"Come on, Kev, we'll work it out together." Ben couldn't help but feel good saying that, even though Gwen was going shopping and hated being interrupted, it still counted as giving back to Kevin who he's wronged and who has helped him more times than he can count.

"Benji…,would you miss me if I died?"

"Of course, Kevin. You're my best friend." Ben said, though from the look on Kevin's face he thought he wasn't taking this as serious as he was.

"I mean it, Tennyson. Would you miss me if I died?"

"Yes." Ben emphasized.

"Would you only remember the good times and leave out all the rest?"

"Kevin, why are you…"

"Please, Ben, answer the question."

"I'd try, Kev. You know there's a lot of bad times…"

"Do you resent me?"

"No. I'm over it, Kev, but the memories still hurt. I did a lot of dumb stuff that got you messed up. But you also messed up, Kevin. But I don't resent you."

Kevin sighed, smiling slightly. Ben perked an eyebrow; he expected something else? But then again, considering their childhood, and younger teenage years, he probably would've thought the same in Kevin's shoes.

"Why the twenty questions, Kev?"

"What if I told you that those mutations messed up some of my more human systems. That I have about a year to live." He never looked Ben in the eye.

They sounded like questions, but deep down, Ben knew they weren't. His eyes widened, ignoring the smoothie that, up till now, he was slurping down, his mouth agape.

"Kevin…,"

"My street doctor requested my annual checkup and the results were grim." He said, lifting his head. "At the longest, a year, shortest, half of that."

You're the first I've told, Ben." Kevin added. "Gwen was shopping. Shopping gives her the right to turn off her cell?" He was breaking down, Ben hadn't seen him this bad since he mutated on the Golden Gate Bridge. Ben looked scared, what if he mutated again-like back then or from touching his Ultimatrix. "I think this is grounds for a trip to the dumpster." He chuckled. "Sometimes I doubt she was ever really in our 'relationship'."

"Kevin," Ben snapped. "Relax, you're over reacting."

"'Over reacting'? Ben, she and I are _dating_, and instead of keeping her cell on incase of an emergency-_like dying_-she turns it off!" Sobs wrack his body, the sword finally sheathed into their minds.

Kevin was going to die. That sounded ambiguous, like everyone else, but there was a finality there. He was going to die at eighteen or nineteen due to those major mutations.

"Kevin," Ben placed his right hand on Kevin's right wrist, making sure the Ultimatrix didn't come in contact with his friend anymore. Toxic met onyx. No more need be said.

Perhaps it was the spur of the moment. Or some revelation was made. Either way, their lips met in a chaste kiss, ignoring the sparse crowd around them. Separating, they soon reconnect for longer this time. Thoughts of Julie flying out the window without care. They've only kissed once, but it never felt like this.

"I always wondered how you'd taste…No more garlic smoothies, Ben."

"Was it that bad?"

"No, just your garlic breathe was a bit much." Kevin smirked.

Ben play punched Kevin on his arm. The mood lightened slightly, they sat there, smiling, Ben's smoothie forgotten in front of him.

"So…" Ben said after their friendly silence. "Does this mean?"

"I don't know, Ben. Knowing what we know…I don't think it's a good idea."

"Then just let me be there to make the rest of your time a good one. Reasons to be missed, so to speak." Ben smirked at his jab.

"Missed by you, I hope." Kevin said, leaning forward, arms under chin. "The others are cool and all, but they're not like you; all our history and such."

"You sure you don't want to be boyfriends?" Evil smirk.

"Why label it? It'll probably be harder that way." A shrug.

"Probably right."

They smiled, grim thoughts dispersed for now, they thought about what they wanted to do for the rest of their time together. The sad thoughts Ben thought he would have over Julie leaving him gone, he would hate to do it, but if they continued, it would be a lie. And for Kevin, he was resolved, Gwen had to go. Then after that they could take a trip in their Rust Bucket and live it up before Kevin cashed in his chips.


	13. The Fly

I love this song. XD Perfect for Number 13. **Also, I have a note in my profile above The Sith Code. I'm not publishing anything for a while so that I can catch up on things.**

**WARNING: Some messed up shit in here. Murder, gore, and Stolkholm Syndrome(where kidnappee falls for kidnapper). Also a really long A/N at the end! XD**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

The Fly-Dave Mathews Band(Kevin sings a few assorted lyrics of this song)

The room was a mass of putrid, dank shit mixed with the dark that made up his new world of cold brick. But the darkness was better than the light. In this crazy, topsy-turvy world, the light was the enemy, darkness his friend. He clung onto its embrace like a child clings onto their blanket.

The door he purposefully forgot was there(even though its existence was in the back of his mind) began to open. He shielded his eyes, not just from the approaching light, but the things inside it-they weren't human anymore. Not even the lone figure that walked towards him after flicking on the light and closing the door.

"Still can't face 'em, can you Benji?" Ben couldn't see it but he knew Kevin was smirking. "I've told you time and time again. They were never people! They were parasites feasting off the shit of the world and dumping it onto us!"

Footsteps walking away, Ben opened an eye and regretted it. They looked worse than last time. How long has it been? They looked even more putrid than the last time.

"Look Ben!" Ben winced before opening his eyes and turned to face Kevin, he had no choice, Kevin would hit him again.

"This one," He said, placing his index and thumb on the dislocated jaw, her tongue elongated and on the verge to rip from the seams, her green eyes pointing in different upward directions as if confused which way it'll take to get to heaven, though it compared nothing to her red hair. "All she did was belittle us and talk about fashion and other such drivel! Piling the shit of the world onto our laps, not just mine. Unlike this one…"

It looked like a lumpy slug had burst from inside her. Though, in reality, the mass was her organs; her entire body cut open at weird angles and wide open except for her head, her mouth wide open, tongue out, eyes gouged out and placed on toothpicks on what Ben thought was her small intestine gazing at him unblinking ever since he was thrown down here.

"Forcing everything on you. Her troubles, her friends, she wanted your fame and vitality and she was draining it faster than a mosquito could suck up an ounce of blood! Do you see it, Benji? Do you see that _this _is what they truly were? They were flies, Ben…Parasitic little whores who threw up their shit onto us! Raising themselves up like we were garbage to be eaten!"

"When I pulled the wings off of the fly, the fly never wonders why I did it. When I pulled the wings off of the fly, the fly never wonders why I did." He sang for a second, eyes closed as if that were the only way to hold onto the melody. "They never once asked why the entire time I cut them up, Ben. They knew why."

Do you understand now, Ben? Parasites aren't good for your health, you know." Kevin slowly swayed towards Ben

"Kevin, please." Ben whined, closing his eyes. Never before had he been this scared except for back when they were kids. Not even Vilgax scared him this much.

"Shh. It's okay, Benji." Kevin cooed. He sat down next to the trembling hero, rubbing circles on his back. Ben tries to shrink away from the touch, but fails. Scared like a rape victim as his body betrays his mind; his body enjoys the deceptively, soothing touch

"I only ever wanted to be with you…" He sang.

"Kev…,"

"Shh. Ben, it's okay, I'm here to protect you. I've failed before, but I was so confused back then, trying to hold onto some semblance of normalcy, but I accept it now. I'm yours and you are mine. And I know you don't like what I did, but I had to, Benji." The back rub stops suddenly, Ben can feel the horror ridden tension oozing from Kevin's pores without looking he could imagine the stunned face worn on the maniac. "If I didn't, they'd try and tear us apart! **I can't be apart from you, Ben! Never again!**" Kevin pants, calming himself down. The basement is already under watch due to the smell, noise like that would make it worse.

Ben feels eyes boring into his head. Instinct makes him turn face-to-face with his once best friend. The desolate desperation strikes him like a wave from a hurricane, rising above his head and crashing down upon him, dragging him out to sea to drown in its icy clutches. Tears well in his eyes, though he isn't sure why this time.

Is it for Gwen and Julie? Or Kevin?

"Never again." Kevin whispers.

If this were a movie or crappy romance novel, here is where they would kiss. The way Kevin eyed him he didn't doubt that that would happen. His body tensed, mind screaming for him to run, that the door to the upper level was not blocked nor locked, he was never bound to begin with. Fortunately for Ben's frazzled nerves, this was neither and the moment never came. Instead Kevin leaned over and laid his head on his right shoulder.

"I know you're starting to understand, Ben." Kevin whispered making Ben tense, his ear feeling ticklish from the lunatic's breath. "I know you're starting to see that I truly love you. That all of this was for you."

Silence drifted between them. With Kevin's shallow breath, Ben figured he fell asleep on him, something he did not find strange, Kevin slept down there with him some nights, their clothes remaining on their bodies.

"Nobody ever knew me like you do, you do. You always said it's gonna be okay, okay…" Kevin sang, sounding on the verge of tears. "I only ever really wanted to be with you."

Body moving on its own, Ben rocked them side to side, relaxing the sobbing teen. Wait, since when is he something besides a psycho? His mind screams upon catching him thinking he was normal. But a part of him sees the benefits of saying nice things to Kevin, it could get him out of here and into the upper level-easier escape to the authorities.

But another voice, a calmer, gentler voice said that _this _was Kevin. After all, wasn't this kind of how he was when they were kids? Crazy, out of control, begging for attention but hardened from the street, not knowing what love and kindness were until…

Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders, tightening his grip so that either could slide closer to the other, the few inches separating their knees becoming none existent, but they still had to lean in order to be in the hug.

Like a man in the desert after experiencing many a mirage, he slowly, tentatively wrapped his arms around Ben, as if he could disappear any second; just like the mirages before.

"You and me, forever, Ben." Kevin sighed into the awkward embrace. "Always has been, always will be…My precious fly."

The last part was so soft, Ben could not hear it and he took no note of it.(*)

(X)(X)(X)(X)

* OK, I know I veered off of the actual meaning behind the song-which is the thoughts of a young boy throughout the movie(Joshua-I've seen a little of it, but I recommend it). Anyway, this kinda went on its own tangent…Making me cut out parts of the song which I wanted to emphasize, like the (They didn't ever have to love me, now no one would ever love them now. And save themselves) Which would have played more onto the darker cannon line I had in my head while writing this. You know, Kevin going berserk, trying to kill Ben-the confusion he said he felt-but ultimately his entire world was Ben.

*I had him call Ben fly because of the unused line "I only wanted someone to play, play, play, play" which describes this Kevin and Ben perfectly throughout their lives of Kevin being an ass to Ben and Ben just taking it. I wasn't implying that he was going to kill Ben(by adding precious hopefully got that through).

*Jeez, this is a long note…But hopefully this clears some of the confusion. I'm happy with this, I've been out of my zone for a while now. It's good to be back in the macabre. (I have a pattern, fluffy stuff that later becomes dark and then becomes fluffy and or dark and then it goes back to fluff and so forth; just ask Pokémon) XD


	14. Seance

This is based on a reaction to this song. XD Sorry g1rldraco, yours is next. This is just a drabble I've had on here for a while and thought I should post to prove I'm not dead as it were. I just have a lot to work on as I near my writing retirement on here. But I'll still R&R.

Séance-E Nomine(LOVE THEM COMANDETH THE CHAOS…ALSO LISTEN TO IT WHILST YOU READ(It's in German and Latin, but really, really good)! ^_^)

Shirts strewn on the floor, both boys were entwined on green sheets, their lips locked in a heated kiss, their passions rising with each second. Each movement.

"Oh!" Kevin gasped, breaking their connection, logging onto Ben's computer. He went on YouTube and a song began to play.

Turning away from the screen, he was met with crossed arms and an indignant looking Ben.

"You stopped for a song…?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you even know what it's saying?" Ben asked incredulously after hearing the chorus and the first verse.

"Yeah, it's about a séance."

"And the chorus?"

"Basically diving into the body of the devil…" Kevin stopped, he realized that he walked into that one when Ben nodded his head in that 'duh, stupid' kind of way. "But doesn't it put you in the mood?"

Ben's face went blank as he listened to the song as a whole. "Yeah, it kinda does…"

Kevin smirked, triumphant once again. His prize; Ben's lips after he restarted the song.

What happens next only the song knows…


	15. Tonight I'm Loving You

I'm sorry! I suck-and not in a good way! I couldn't do it, I couldn't write a lemon. I'm sorry, this isn't my best work, but this song kept messing with me, so I apologize!

Tonight I'm Loving You-Enrique Iglasias(Requested by g1rldraco7)

Ben was being pulled along by his 'twin' Albedo. It wasn't the rude action that surprised the hero, but that the galvin-turned-human was in such a hurry that didn't involve chili fries or smoothies(the very things that made them friends; being forced to bond over them). He was stopped outside a nightclub he passed every-so-often on the way home, the line was short, but Albedo went right up to the bouncer, a tetramand, and whispered something.

They were let inside and Ben discovered why a tetramand was outside without anyone batting an eye. It was a joint alien and human club-the first of its kind since Ben went on that 'Alien Rights' campaign months ago when Earth became a prime vacationing spot(nobody knows why; it's a backwater planet compared to Laboski in the wolf galaxy).

"Wait right here," Albedo said, leaving Ben at the bar.

Ben sighed, soaking up the sights. It was then that the whole spectrum became clear; or, to be more specific, like light on the other side of the crystal. The whole club was filled with males, human and alien alike, grinding, thrusting, pulsating, and any other body motions for those not completely humanoid, together as one. And then he saw a necrofriggian and human kiss.

"ALBEDO!" His scream was muffled by the Dubstep song that was currently being played. It wasn't that he was straight, no, it was the fact that he was being played. Albedo always teased him by saying 'You need to get laid, Tennyson'-a phrase he learned once he became fully immersed in Earth culture(against _my_ _will_-he'll seethe).

"Relax, hunny." The bartender said. "Here, your friend told us this was your favorite." A strawberry daiquiri was placed in front of him, whip cream and cherry on top.

"Uh, thanks." The bartender smiled as he went over and served a plant-like alien Ben never saw before this strange concoction with the ease of a pro. Which is something because the concoction consisted of plant food, pesticides, and a pint of vodka that-Ben didn't believe was just for show-were added in such circus fashion it almost seemed to defy physics(if he had a firm grasp on it, that is). The alien sipped it and smiled, nodding to the man.

"Not even the best on my planet can make it _this _good!" A translating device around his neck said through his gurgling voice. "If I were inclined, I'd kiss you."

"Thanks," He said, saying his name in a native way that surprised Ben.

But his attention was taken away when the song changed and he felt eyes on him. Turning away from the gay-straight flirting, he found a pair of coal black eyes on him. Black hair framed a perfect pale face that wore a tight black muscle shirt with ripped cut-offs and black pants and sneakers. He smirked.

Ben blushed. The smirk grew bigger and he sauntered over. The calls of 'Kevin' intrigued the hero when he remembered rumors about…

"Hey ," His voice was pure sex on silk sheets. A world of sensuality Ben never and would never experience again. The voice of the devil himself.

"Hey," Ben's voice sounded less sure, but remained composed, he thanked himself for that.

"Wanna dance?" He held out a hand. Feeling a sudden lightheadedness overcome him, Ben found himself taking the hand and then everything cleared as he was being led to the dance floor.

_I know you want me,_

_I made it obvious I want you, too_

_So put it on me,_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body_

Kevin echoed that line, his voice a hypnotic melody that Ben found he could not ignore as he convulsed to the music like the other dancers seizing on the dance floor. Kevin smirked as he began dancing, grinding his hips, a mere inch separating them.

_Damn, I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me_

_I already know what you want to do._

"Kevin," Ben murmured. "As in _the _Kevin?" Ben turned, facing his dance partner as he said that, his face showing his understanding while his body continued to dance. "You can let me go."

"But why?" Kevin said as he glided closer, wrapping Ben in an embrace, leading their hips in sway.

"I'm a Plumber."

Kevin's smirk grew. "Well, damn; monkey's got a stick." He chuckled at the growl coming from his prey. "Relax, Plumber-boy, I knew this already… Benji…"

But I've only got to you when you took my hand. Everything else has been you."

Ben stopped

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

"Shall we continue this charade, Benji, or do we skip to the main event?"

"Bedroom talk in public?" Ben sarcastically shot back. "Besides, you were banished and then became a Casanova."

A hand caressed Ben's cheek.

"All practice for my powers, Benji." Kevin then slapped him. "And _don't _turn this into one of your mom's soaps!"

All lies, they never met before and Kevin did not let go of Ben's mind-just gave his motor functions back, but everything else was his to tease and manipulate. And here he was, leading Ben to his hotel room to become another conquest on another planet.

_Tonight I'm gonna do  
>Everything that I want with you<br>Everythin' that you need  
>Everything that you want I wanna honey<br>I wanna stunt with you  
>From the window<br>To the wall  
>Gonna give you, my all<br>Winter n summertime  
>When I get you on the springs<br>I'm a make you fall  
>You got that body<br>That make me wanna get on the boat  
>Just to see you dance<br>And I love the way you shake that ass  
>Turn around and let me see them pants<br>You stuck with me  
>I'm stuck with you<br>Let's find something to do  
>(Please) excuse me<br>I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you!_

One they were done, Ben's body spent from his first night of sex, Kevin smirked as he laid the Plumber down. He felt a fleeting remorse-out of every guy in the universe he was the best fuck he ever had(besides his first)-but it wasn't in him to stay. No, their romp was one night only, but he told himself if he was ever in the area he'd come back, but this was it.

Lighting a cigar-ironically from the home planet of Waedens(that plant Ben stood next to at the bar)-and walked out of the room. Upon closing the door he found, like he expected, Albedo, his arms crossed, eyebrows down turned in annoyance.

Opening the door again, he took out a large paper bag and handed it to the boy's red wearing twin.

"Here you go, Galvan." Kevin said, sounding annoyed. "Extra large order of chili fries like you wanted." He took a drag of his cigar. "I must say," He added, noting the happy expression he wore when he looked into the bag. "Out of all of the beings that helped me in my conquest, what you wanted in payment is the strangest, not to mention cheapest, thing yet."

"You haven't lived until you've had chili fries." Albedo said with an upturned nose.

"If you say so." Kevin said as he walked away.

"Besides," Albedo added quietly, though Kevin was still close enough to hear. "All I really wanted was for him to get laid to mellow him out."


	16. Alice Human Sacrifice

Alice Human Sacrifice-Vocaloid

Requested by ZaneShadow

Dedicated to Tamah who has done this before I did. Oh the irony! XD

WARNING: I kinda let the music video inspire me…Gruesome fates await.

(X)(X)(X)

Gwen awoke with a start as she sat up. Looking around her in amazement was a forest of tall oak and bushes of roses. Upon looking down at herself, donning a red dress, on her right hand was a club like one would see on playing cards. She noted with little care that she herself was sitting in a patch of flowers of unique coloring-jade, turquoise, and ember to name a few.

"Hello, Alice." Came a voice like the wind behind her.

Turning around she spied a little white doll with only one black button eye and a stitched mouth that was fixed into an eternal frown on its bulbous head that sat upon a tiny body.

"My names not Alice." Gwen said. "It's…"

"No," The doll said solemnly, shaking its head. "That name is nothing. Overshadowed by another that receives all of the credit while you toil away with heavy learning. But as Alice; _you _will be respected. _You_ will have everyone chant _your _name." Silence overcame the pair before it spoke again. "All you need to do is pick up the sword."

Its head tilted forward by her right hand. Following suit, she noticed a shining sword with a gold hilt with ruby clubs. One in the center of the guard and another on the pommel. She lifted it up with her right hand; finding it light in her hand but heavy enough to do damage to her foes. She stood up, admiring the glint of the sun shining down onto the silvery blade.

She missed the fiendish smile the doll had flashed her.

"Now go forth and serve Wonderland as its hero." The frown once again back upon its face.

She marched through the woods until she came upon a tiny village. The village was home to happy, smiling people who were laughing whilst talking with neighbors. Such a peaceful little village. But Alice saw none of that. The cat that was ambling towards her with a basket full of pies was Charmcaster. The poor cat was bisected from brow to groin. A red mist the only afterglow of her life.

And so it went; wherever she went she was faced with foes. It seemed to her that every village was home to them and so every village was left deserted, a red path trailing behind her until she found herself walking in dark forest, her bloody blade lying on her right shoulder, her right arm never letting it go.

She smiled to herself. Though no one was praising her yet-she knew it would take time-she was happy that finally she could play the hero alone. No Ben or Kevin to get in the way.

But she stopped moving. Try as she might, she could not move. Looking down at her feet in frustration she spied roots in the shape of hands grabbing hold of both her legs.

_Alice…You are marked as a sinner…You can never leave._

And with that the roots began pulling her down into the soil. Try as she might, her sword proved useless to the roots as she sunk lower and lower until nothing was left but the trail of blood and her bloody sword.

(X)(X)(X)

Mike was walking in a village square smiling at everyone and thing that walked past, the black diamond on his right hand forgotten by the happy man. But who could blame him? His beautiful form once again obtained, and peace filled every fiber of space here that he was, for once in his life, truly happy. A feeling was tugging on his heartstrings, a wonder, joyous feeling that he never felt before. But he did not know what to do.

"Sing, Alice, Sing." Came a voice much like the wind.

And sing he did. He sang of joy and wonder. Of peace and eternal sunshine. Everyone in the village flocked to him, smiles of pure bliss adorning their faces and he sang louder, full to the brim with joy that his song could contribute to the joy of others. He was _helping _other people.

But unbeknownst to the singer, all who listened to his voice were losing their minds. Their minds snapped like torn pictures as they giggled. Mike thought those giggles of happiness and sang on until one man stepped forward. His features were normal, but his face was gone, short brown hair failed to hide that. But despite the handicap, the man laughed the hardest of them all.

He brandished a gun and pointed it at an oblivious Mike Morningstar and pulled the trigger; giggling 'boom' as it fired, hitting him in the right temple escaping out the other side. The faceless man laughed as he walked closer and cradled the dying singer in his arms. With a giggle he pulled the trigger, once again saying 'boom' as it fired into his own head before dying, never letting the poor blonde go.

Their blood staining a blue rose bush. The people marveled as the blue petals became red, their attention solely on the roses; the singer and the mad man laying forgotten off to the side.

(X)(X)(X)

Julie strolled into a village from the woods outside its borders. Upon entering a young man came up to her, eyes wide and face flushed. A look of amazement dominated his features.

"Wow, such beauty." He said.

Another young lad came up and said the same. A merchant with a cart of fine jewels spied her and with hands full of the precious, bizarre jewels and begged her to wear them. People gathered round her admiring her beauty and wit until one lady cried: "Let's make her our queen!"

A cheer rang out and they carried her over their heads, her body supported by their hands. She smirked. Finally, she was getting the respect she deserved. Respect Ben never gave her and thus the main reason they broke up(the other was his newfound orientation).

The castle was as magnificent as it was large made up entirely of turquoise bricks it touched the very heavens yet almost seemed like it went higher than even that.

Her rule was-to the people-wonderful. Prosperity and happiness abound; as long as they saw their queen. But all was not well within the castle, for this, the fourth day of her rule, she looked upon herself in the mirror and what she saw frightened her. It was her, though her skin was withered and dry, her rosy cheeks caved in, her sparkling eyes dulled, and wrinkles covered her hands. How had she gotten so old?

"Something wrong, Alice?" The voice that came from behind her came from a frowning, white doll that appeared in her vanity mirror.

"I…I'm old." Julie made no mention nor any remark of it not saying the right name. Instead she sounded on the verge of tears. "I'll lose all I've obtained if they see me like this!"

"Hmm, that is quite the predicament." It placed one if its hands to what could be called a cheek. "But I have the answer."

"What! What is it?" She cried, falling to the floor before it.

"Take this hammer, pledge yourself to Wonderland, and you shall rule forever young."

Without hesitation she took the hammer the doll produced out of thin air. She stared at it, seeing through her eyes wrinkly skin holding it.

"Now pledge yourself…" A wicked smile overcame the frown.

As if commanded by a spell, she turned the hard, flat part of the steel towards herself and with quick precision, hit herself with it in the face repeatedly. The sound of bone cracking and cartilage snapping could be heard. She stopped suddenly and turned towards the mirror…

She was pretty again. Turning towards the doll in gratitude, her smile vanished as the doll had done.

(X)(X)(X)

The two sat at a long table that laid in the woods. Upon the table sat plates of biscuits and cakes and countless teapots. The two raised tiny cups that looked like roses, which made sense, since the whole forest was full of roses. Their cups clinked together before they sipped, downing the whole of its contents. Perhaps out of madness, one took a bite out of his cup. He smiled, it tasted of toffee. This man had short, black hair and a muscular build whilst his companion was lithe in comparison with brown hair. He merely smirked at the antics of his companion before leaning forward for a chaste kiss.

"Ahem," A voice like the wind spoke. "I have an invitation for the two tea goers, Ben and Kevin, from the queen."

The doll handed them a card-the ace of hearts. Thanking the doll they found that he had already vanished. Both frowned, neither knew where to go to get to the palace. But Kevin smiled tenderly, stood up, and offered a hand to the other whom took it and was led through the woods.

They came across many doors that led to curious worlds and rooms full of people whom wanted nothing to do with the pair, one room contained a laughing, faceless man holding onto what looked like a sleeping corpse, stroking the dry, blonde strands of hair on its head. Ben felt uncomfortable at the chuckling man-he looked like him(despite missing a face). They went through many more until they came across the turquoise castle. The doors opened automatically and they found themselves standing before Julie in a turquoise dress, her countenance was beautiful, yet they couldn't seem to shake this feeling of uneasiness. That was when they saw what they were staring at was a mirror. Turning to the real thing they gasped. Her face was a crushed, undistinguished mass of pulpy flesh and bone, the rest of her looking as youthful as the reflection.

"Alice," She said, facing Kevin. "Alice," This time at Ben. "It's nice to see you both."

"Julie, we're not Alice." Ben said, the look of repulsion clear on his face. "It's us, Ben and Kevin."

"What happened?"

"Who's Julie, Ben and Kevin?" The queen asked, though her pulpy face couldn't completely convey her emotion, the reflection to her left did. "Oh, but you both must be weary, that tends to mess with my head, too. Please, follow me, I'll show you your rooms."

"Uh, that's okay." Kevin said. "We gotta get going."

"Oh, but you just arrived."

"We just remembered that we forgot something back in the woods."

Ben and Kevin were about to leave when the voice of the queen stooped them in their tracks.

"Wait, I remember a Ben…Bad, nasty little boy he was. Never respected me like a good boy should." She held a club-a stick with a red heart at the end-up above her head and brought it down upon the unsuspecting Ben.

Ben dropped to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Kevin shoved her aside before she could hit him, picked Ben up like one would a bride, and ran off back towards their table in the woods.

Only, he couldn't find the table again. He was lost, but not alone. Kevin's eyes watered, but soon they dried, Ben groaned as he woke up. Kevin gently placed Ben back onto his feet.

They were lost within Wonderland, but at least they had each other…

(X)(X)(X)

Something grows out of the ground, untangling itself as it begins to form into a human shape. A blue flower bends itself from its spot on a tree branch above her and opens its petals, revealing a gentle light that envelops the thing revealing it to be Gwen.

Gwen: _Once upon a time, in a place unknown-there was a dream_

Gwen disappears, sinking back into the ground becoming one with the terrain, whilst another form is lowered, upside-down from a branch on another tree, it's held there by a laughing, faceless man who was rocking the dangling thing back and forth by its hips. The light engulfed the swaying thing, revealing a hole in the side of its head.

Mike: _No one knew who dreamt the dream, but such a tiny dream it was…_

Mike was dragged back upwards and was embraced. He hugged back when the next person walked into the clearing, the light revealing the smashed in face.

Julie: _The tiny dream began to think: I don't want to disappear! How can I make people dream of me?_

She walked off and others walked on the opposite way she came, their hands clasped tightly together. One appearing normal whilst the other one seemed to be having trouble with one of his eyes.

Kevin: _The tiny dream thought and thought and finally it came up with an idea…._

Ben: _I will let the humans stray into me…And then, I will let __**them **__create the world…_

Ben's head fell forward and his eye popped out. Kevin lovingly stroked the cheek the eye was laying on before kissing the upset look on Ben's lips away. He popped the eye back into place and they walked out of the clearing and back into the woods.

A little white doll appeared out of thin air, its frown replaced with a wicked smile, its one, black button eye seemed to have a red tinge to it as it spoke.

Doll: _And it worked…_

The doll disappeared just as the light turned off.

(X)(X)(X)(X)

Mantinas-Hopefully this isn't toooo bad. I actually liked writing Mike's part(I usually do) but hopefully this was decent. I started out with the introduction but thought it would be cool if I had them as they ended up-but then I had to go backwards in time and that's no fun(I added the doll and Mike originally was dangling upside down by vines-I wanted to make it a cross or pentagram(pentagram as a sign of the people) but thought it wouldn't be good). OH, I got the hammer thing from Rose Red, since she's the queen, she's in charge of expanding her territory. Also, I got the idea of Gwen becoming the groundwork of Wonderland both from The Sandman and the music video, It's Mike's dream, so who better to kill him than someone he considered a friend who later turned on him? I know Kevin fits Rin's part, and Rin is the one to get it, but since it seemed in the beginning they were off to see the queen, it would work better if Ben got it since it would make more sense…Hehe…Hope you liked it.*RUNS AND HIDES!*


	17. He Came Home For Christmas

Based on the song, this isn't a song fic. Warning: This deals with incestuous rape and what it can do to relationships.

Warning: MENTIONS of rape(nothing explicit). This may be taken down and re-posted, I sent this to a friend to see how realistic I made it, if she gives it the OK, it'll stay, if not, I'll rewrite and repost it. I wanted it up today and so far she hasn't gotten back to me.

He(She) Came Home For Christmas-Mew

(X)(X)(X)

The bus traveled down the windy road, mounds of snow framing the tar-hardened canvas that it drove upon. The bus was not crowded this time of year with everyone already at their destination or taking their car-which they(the two passengers who were sitting on a bench that ran parallel to the wall it was against) would have done if their Camaro hadn't broken down right then leaving them with this as their only option lest they arrive very late and miss spending Christmas with Ben's family in the town of Bellwood-two cities over-which would have happened if they did it Kevin's way; fix the car.

Ben was the shorter, brown haired man of twenty-one who was leaning against Kevin, the taller, darker man of twenty-two. They've been together as a couple for a year, but they've known each other for longer than that. The main reason Ben was in a hurry is because Gwen, his cousin, was going to be there this year instead of spending it in Africa like she does every year helping the children. He missed her a lot, they were really close.

Kevin sat switching between watching the scenery and his boyfriend, which soon changed once he noticed the cloudy, faraway look in his boyfriend's eyes.

_Don't you love me, Ben? This is what boys and girls do when they love each other…_

Ben's body began to shake as images long forgotten resurfaced. Kevin placed his right hand gently upon his boyfriend's shoulder and…

"Don't touch me!" Ben screamed, swatting the hand away and jumping to his feet. "Don't touch me! No! No!"

"Ben!"

"Is everything alright?" The driver asked, eyes looking into the rearview mirror every few seconds as he awaited a reply.

Ben curled into a ball on his feet as he cried. Ignoring the driver, Kevin kneeled down and placed a gentle hand on his back rubbing gentle circles whilst he called out to Ben once more.

"K…K…Kevin?" Ben said trying to control his sobbing.

"Yeah, Benji." He continued to rub circles on his back. "What's wrong?"

Ben ignored the question, focusing on controlling his sobs he then uncurled from a ball and Kevin helped him back into their spots on the bench parallel to the wall it was up against. Ben buried his head in Kevin's shoulder and Kevin stroked the brown strands of hair.

"What happened, Ben?"

"A memory I had long forgotten resurfaced." Ben said. He looked up into the usually placid pools of night that were now rippling with worry and concern as he added: "I now know why I have those attacks every time we try."

Despite their long coupling and even longer friendship they have yet to do anything physical besides kissing and that usually meant a chaste kiss, not the passionate one lest Ben feel disgusting for reasons until now made Kevin feel bad thinking it was him. Sadly people took him to be a sex crazed maniac and when Ben broke down about them breaking up Kevin was the one to surprise Ben by comforting him. He wouldn't break up just because they haven't done anything sexual yet. Not when Ben made him feel like he were the king of the universe-or queen for those times he tried to see if bottoming would make Ben feel better; it didn't.

Ben leaned further into Kevin and squeezed back with all his might as if he were a life line before looking into cobalt eyes with watery eyes.

"If you don't want to tell me…"

"No," Ben interrupted him. "No…You deserve to know…"

A pregnant silence befell the bus as it crawled along the road that led to Bellwood. Kevin's hand never stopped rubbing Ben's back and never pushed him-though he wanted to-but he knew Ben was frazzled and when he gets this way it's best to give him time to compose himself.

"Gwen," Ben finally said. "Gwen molested me."

_Come here, darling cousin. She said, curling and uncurling her finger as she slowly went inside her room. He knew better than to ignore her when she was like this._

_Once inside she smiled and pressed her lips, with the hint of cherry chap stick, and then invaded his mouth. It made him feel sick that such a slimy, icky, wiggly thing would enter his mouth. His preteen mind unaccustomed and unknowing of the kissing techniques of the French. _

"What?" Kevin whispered, sounding as if Ben said the sky was pink with purple polka dots and meant it. He was not expecting this-Gwen was like Ben's sister. But Ben's outburst and the way he's acting now brought everything crashing down like a brick wall.

Ben's eyes were foggy again as another scene played before his eyes.

_Gwen pushed Ben onto her bed and yanked his shorts off and his Sumo Slammers undies leaving him exposed. She knelt down between his legs and with her tongue, tried to stimulate him as she called it. His body betraying him, she then stood up and took her pants off, too, and…_

Ben clung onto Kevin's shirt as tears soaked the fabric as memory upon memory came rushing back.

"I was so scared, Kevin." Ben sobbed. "If I didn't do what she wanted she'd scream and yell and beat me and threaten to tell them it was my fault. It didn't stop until she moved away and we barely saw each other." He tries to giggle. "I guess my mind buried it after a while."

Kevin held onto him tighter, letting this new bit of information sink in. He was at a loss of what to do besides try and comfort him-hoping his silence wouldn't be taken the wrong way, he squeezed the upset man tighter. And then he remembered who was going to be there at the Tennyson residence.

"We don't have to go, Ben." Kevin whispered. "We can go back home and celebrate. Just the two of us."

"No!" Ben said a little louder than he intended. "No. The bus driver might get annoyed if he just takes us back and what will we tell my parents? If we tell them the car is broken they'll ask why we don't take a bus or taxi and then ask why we're telling them this _now_ instead of earlier which would make more sense since it takes a couple hours to get there."

Kevin sighed. He figured Ben would say that, but hoped Ben would look past it this once. Not that he hated the Tennysons or vice versa, but him being a 'macho man' tended to try and avoid uncomfortable situations like this one; but gave in. He'd follow Ben into Hell if he would want to go. Ironically, this situation was kind of like that for Ben he mused.

Twenty minutes later the bus stopped at the Bellwood station and they got off, thanked the driver whom asked what was wrong and Kevin supplied vaguely about Ben remembering something and left it at that, the bus driver didn't push for anything more, either. They spied a purple car parked there and a waving red head with earmuffs and scar around her face, a violet coat covering her torso and sweats on her legs.

'Great,' Kevin thought. 'Gwen.' He noticed Ben's look of terror as he stood frozen like a statue. Ben gently nudged him to remind him that he wasn't alone and picked up their suitcase and walked towards the redhead. The sound of light footfalls in the snow right behind him made Kevin smile both in that teasing way-after all, Ben put this on himself-and also like the proud boyfriend who didn't mind his boyfriend was using him as a human shield.

"Hello Kevin, Ben." She said, a warm, gentle smile gracing her face.

"Hello, Gwen." Kevin said as cheerfully as he could. He grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him towards the backseat, seeing this Gwen opened the door. "Ben's a little worn out from the cold and long bus ride." Kevin explained as he placed the brunet into the car where he moved over to allow Kevin inside as well.

Gwen closed the door and got into the driver's seat. She started to speak while Kevin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and forced him to lean onto his shoulder. Gwen began to talk about her travels Kevin barely listening, his focus was on Ben.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked from the front seat after glancing in the rearview mirror at Kevin and a dozing Ben.

Kevin didn't reply. The rest of the car ride was quiet. Upon reaching the Tennyson home Kevin shook Ben awake. He allowed him time to get his bearings before he opened his own door to grab their bags and walked to the front door with a smiling Ben. But Kevin could tell it was forced at Gwen who was standing before the door. She opened it allowing them access to the warm home. Every face lit up as the couple entered. Hugs and kisses were exchanged with greetings from Ben's mother and father, Aunt and Uncle, and Grandpa and from there, as only a mother's timing could, a loud ding resounded from the kitchen making Sandra run into the kitchen, her sister-in-law running in behind her.

The dinner was uneventful in that it was a typical Christmas dinner. Most of the attention was focused on Gwen due to her long absence from such affairs which, Kevin noted, seemed to suit Ben just fine, the poor man was trying to suppress his fidgets. Kevin even bumped elbows trying to reassure him that all was fine despite Gwen sitting on Kevin's left and Max on Ben's right.

Ironically, Kevin had to think, that was the highlight of the typical, Norman Rockwell, cliché Christmas. The economy being the way it was and everyone being adults, the Tennysons decided against exchanging gifts for just spending time with family.

They all relocated to the living room, leaving the elder Tennyson women to the dishes. Max and his brother sat on recliners, while Max sat on the rocker, Ben and Kevin the couch and Gwen laying on the floor, eyes on the Christmas special being played. It was mostly silent, though conversation ebbed and flowed every-so-often.

It was then that Gwen stood up and asked her father to walk with her upstairs. He stood up and, having spent enough time between the cousins, Kevin noticed the look Gwen flashed Ben at that moment, whom also caught it. Though not being fluent in cousin telepathy, he knew it meant something along the lines of 'come here, I have something to show you.'

After a few minutes of Ben sitting there like a rock, Kevin sighed and nudged Ben whom looked at his boyfriend with tilted head. Sighing again, Kevin cocked his head twice towards the steps where Gwen led her father in a 'go on' fashion. Dejectedly, Ben got up and walked towards the stairs like a man heading towards the gallows.

A few minutes later and Gwen's father walked down the steps-looking very much like a man crucified; serenity of forgiveness with the beaten-into-submission look of having his body nailed onto it.

Ben and Gwen were nowhere to be seen. Freaking out mentally, Kevin rose from his spot on the couch and walked up the stairs. It was missed by all, but Gwen's father's eyes widened with understanding and he felt worse than he did during his daughter's speech.

Kevin didn't have a hard time looking for them. They were in Ben's room silently looking at one another, a secret conversation that he wasn't invited to was going on in front of him so he stayed by the door frame just in case he was needed.

Gwen broke down first, Ben last, but Gwen was the one to run towards Ben and embrace him. Shocked, and a little nervous, Ben just stood in her arms, her tears soaking the fabric on his right shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Ben." She choked out. "I know it's not enough nor able to fix what wounds I've caused, but I'm sorry. At first that was how I thought boys and girls in a family loved one another…But I then later understood what happened and I felt so…So…But that was why I ran away for college and afterwards when I met this girl whom also went through what I did and I've been working on it. But before I met her, I just…couldn't face it. _Any_ of it. I didn't make you gay, did I?"

Ben was silent for a while. Gwen actually looked up into his eyes. He had tears too, and though from what Kevin could tell from this far away, they were glazed over in terror, but also held understanding.

"No, Gwen, I've always been gay…The only thing you've done thus far is ruin our ever having sex. Every time Kevin tries…Even when he _kisses_ me, I freak out. And until today, on the bus, I've forgotten all about what you did and I've been scared that we'd break up because of it.

"I'm sorry it happened to you, and a part of me has forgiven you, but-at the same time-I don't. You threatened me…Blackmailing me for something I didn't want…I guess it makes sense now…But the trauma…I mean, for god's sake, Gwen-I completely blanked it out!"

Gwen sniffed, her head turned down. She expected this and accepted it.

"I feel like I should add more, Gwen…I feel like I should ream you real good for what you put me through during my childhood and today…But I won't. I can't promise that I'll be completely over it, or that I'll completely forgive you, but for my sake, I'll try. And for both Kevin's and my sake, I'll try and work on this queasy feeling, too."

They remain silent for a while longer before Gwen lets Ben go. Once she leaves the room, passing Kevin, completely ignoring him for wiping her eyes, Kevin entered as Ben plopped onto his bed with a sigh.

Kevin sat down and wrapped an arm around the back of the lithe man's shoulders, pulling the brunet's shoulder against his chest and cheek against cheek.

They didn't make eye contact, nor did they speak. They sat on Ben's old bed and stared out the window watching the snowflakes fall gently onto the windowpane. And in that silence Ben became calm, the roaring storm that plagued his thoughts quieted and he relaxed more into Kevin who squeezed his shoulder tighter. Though not a victory, Ben could at least smile, for deep in his heart he knew Kevin would be there for him.

Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Solstice, Yule, Kwanza, Whatever-it-is-the-Cthulhu-Mythos-crazies-celebrate(a jab at Tamah and I. XD), or whatever-have a nice day either way.


	18. Scissoroid

I would first like to apologize to ZaneShadow for failing him. He deserves far better than this, but with a few factors, I had to change a lot in order to not seem like I stole from him.

Scissoroid-Vocaloid requested by ZaneShadow.

_Just once more,_

_For the sake of "being together just us two,"_

_I sing a poem for that faraway dream_

_At the end of the transparent despair…_(1)

Ben and his little sister Gwen had finished belting out the last of their duet when their master, a tall, gray haired man clapped, signaling his appearance-though both noticed him appear during the middle of the song.

"Ben, that was magnificent." The elder man, however, walked towards Gwen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you, Gwen, could use some work."

Sighing, the redheaded robot, series Vocaloid, moved closer to her master and through tear rimmed eyes apologized to him. Master smiled and reassured her and told her to come to his office later for a private recital, for even though they were machines, they were programmed to behave human, for the creator sought perfection through flaws.

"Alright, Master." She said, sending a sidelong glance at Ben revealing her true intentions.

Ben growled in his throat, face stern, he turned his back on the display. Only to become startled as Kevin, his younger brother, was standing there.

"Great performance, Benji." Kevin said, smiling, admiration evident on his face.

"Thanks, Kevin." Ben said, not really paying attention, he just wanted to get out of the recording booth.

He was the eldest and first Vocaloid Master bought. In the beginning, he was happy to have a younger sister and brother. The sister, at first, seemed to adore him and even shouted that she aspired to be like him-a world famous singer. But now, now she seeks what Ben doesn't want to share; Master's exclusive love. Kevin barely registered on Ben's radar, the bumbling oaf could sing very well, and he seemed to not have moved on from adoration like Gwen, which made him better suited for second fiddle than Ben himself.

Storming down the hall, Ben stubs his foot on a table, scissors clatter to the floor. An idea forms in Ben's mind. A smirk forms on thin lips as he bends down to retrieve the scissors.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"You're doing better, Gwen." Master smiled and nodded his head in approval. "A few more private practices and you should get the knack for the song as well as Ben does."

He seemed to miss the slight change in expression from Gwen. The man knew nothing of his top Vocaloids' rivalry over him and hopefully never will. But, saving face, Gwen curtsied and thanked him. Master walked her to the door and there he spied Kevin…

Gwen walked to her bedroom and laid down on her charger made to look like a bed and hooked herself to it via three outlets that revealed themselves from moving plates in the back of her head. She instantly closed her eyes and entered stasis.

A few minutes later Ben came into the room, the pair of scissors in hand. A sick determination plastered over his face as he moved closer to Gwen's 'bed'. Kneeling before the main wire he picked it up and placed it between either side of the scissors, ready to cut it, thus assuring that she never wake up.

He was poised to do it, thoughts of Gwen's advances on Master piling through his head. Using her body and crocodile tears to get to him(2). The scissors began to close around it when Gwen's eyes opened and she sat up, the wires coming out of her head seamlessly.

"Oh, Ben, I'm so glad to see you, my brother, you haven't come into my room for a long time. I'm glad. You're the best big brother, Ben." She said smiling, she didn't seem to notice what Ben was doing.

Sighing in defeat, Ben dropped the scissors. He just couldn't do it.

"Just kidding." She spat and quickly grabbed the scissors and stabbed Ben in the neck, cutting the carotid artery spewing crimson oil over his green jacket and the floor. He dropped to the floor in a heap, his systems failing and shutting down.

"Sorry, Ben, but you were in the way. I've wanted Master exclusively, and now I shall." She smirked down at the heap of metal and pseudo-flesh with satisfaction.

"Sorry to hear that, Gwen." Kevin said, but her eyes were what he was carrying in his hands. "But Master is dead. I was just heading towards Ben's room to show him he died so that he could then notice _me_…"

Kevin dropped the head unceremoniously onto the floor and stepped over it, his eyes blazing over with unbridled hatred. Gwen swung at him with the scissors, but Kevin grabbed the wrist they were held in and squeezed until they harmlessly clattered onto the floor. He then twisted her around so that her back was against his chest, the arm he held onto twisted behind her.

"Ever since we came here together I've looked up to Ben as more than a sibling. He was perfect in every way. But he treated me as a nuisance, leaving me broken hearted. His heart belonged to Master, so I had to get rid of Master." He sighed. "It's a shame we're machines. We have nothing after this."

He began smashing her head against the wall until her wires and circuits flew out of the gaps the collisions created. The body tensed and fell to a heap on the floor.

Kevin then sat down and cradled Ben in his arms. There was nothing left to do. With Master dead, they wouldn't know how to function properly until they were sent to a new one. But Ben was dead and he found no reason to carry on. Destroying his charger outlets, he remained sitting there for many hours-even when a red bar appeared on his vision. Kevin smiled, for even though this was a waste, it beat functioning alone with his Ben.

Owari(X)(X)(X)End

1)The English lyrics to "Crystal Mic" my favorite Vocaloid song(my favorite version of this is a duet between Len and Kaito…I SUPPORT THE BANNASPLIT!)

2)Showing you that, like the song, it's in their minds. It's never really proven if Master is sexually attracted to them or not.(Silly BaKaito...lol)


	19. Adieu

A hush comes across the crowd as the dim lights in the theatre go off. A single spot light illuminates a single microphone. A confused aura sweeps across the audience before the dictated foot falls can be heard and gasps of surprise go off like firecrackers when all eyes focus on the man walking towards the mic.

He appears six foot five. But the most distinguished thing about him was his appearance. He was bipedal, but his legs were encased in a green armor-like carapace that ended with white, claw like protrusions from both feet. The green carapace continues up the body until one reaches the abdomen where a green abdomen is exposed slightly for a chest plate frames it. And jutting from the chest plate are four arms. At the end of pointed shoulders are scythe-like appendages and coming down the back from the shoulder blades were two pairs of wings lagging behind him like a stiff cape. The head itself seemed like a typical mantis head, except the eyes were not on either end of the head, but closer together like that of a humans. Two antennae twitched on his head.

**Mantinas**: Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. It is I, the writer, the one behind these and many other works I hope you all have enjoyed. We were hoping to amuse you with RENT's "Seasons of Love", but alas, at the last minute they decided against it, so I must say that our trip is at a sort of end.

'Sort of' in the sense that all that I planned on writing I considered a fluke and thus the urge to discontinue my search for songs became too strong. I shall mark this as complete. BUT, that doesn't mean that I am fully giving up the ghost. Thanks to my friend, g1rldraco7, I shall keep this open so that if anyone wants me to write a songfic they want, they can. It's also because of how fun this was doing.

Anyway, I bid you all adieu and goodnight.


End file.
